manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Carcer City Police Department
:"I clean these streets of garbage like you every day." : - CCPD officer The Carcer City Police Department is the corrupt law enforcement agency supposedly tasked with protecting Carcer City, appearing as Hunters in ''Manhunt''. Description The CCPD are Carcer City's main police force and are led by corrupt police chief Gary Schaffer, who takes bribes from Lionel Starkweather to allow the Director's snuff film ring to operate within the city. As a result of this, the CCPD are mostly ineffective at their job and are used as pawns by Starkweather during the events of Manhunt. The CCPD can be seen wearing an all-blue police uniform, sometimes accompanied by a black jacket or pants with a yellow stripe. Officers can be heard muttering about selling stolen drugs, beating homeless people and complaining about being forced to search for Cash, who they believe to be a street thug or hobo. They can be found in groups of two or more and are rarely seen alone or separated. Once they spot the corpse of a police officer, they will fight noticeably harder and stick together, making it difficult to pick them off one by one. Events of Manhunt After Cash escapes from Darkwoods Penitentiary, Ramirez is dispatched by the Director to hunt him down in the Darkwoods district but is himself killed by Cash who escapes with the Journalist's help. Starkweather then calls in a favor to corrupt chief of police Gary Schaffer and orders him to march "his boys" out to capture or kill Cash and the Journalist. CCPD officers then flood the Central district and patrol its streets and the area surrounding the the Journalist's Apartment. The officers are under the impression that they are apprehending a junkie, likely a lie told to them by Schaffer. Cash manages to kill them and then they guard the subway. They even place officers armed with Sniper Rifles on the roofs of Chips Casino and Tyson Tyres, but they are all killed. They are then assisted by S.W.A.T. when they shut down the subway. All of the officers are killed as Cash takes the subway to the train yard, where he is cornered by S.W.A.T. and the Cerberus turn up, kill the S.W.A.T. and take Cash to Starkweather. They never appear after Trained to Kill apart from the ending cutscene of Deliverance. Mission Appearances: Press Coverage, Wrong Side of the Tracks, Trained to Kill and Deliverance. Gallery manhunt 2011-07-17 15-34-10-39.JPG manhunt 2011-07-17 15-34-18-07.JPG manhunt 2011-07-17 15-36-13-95.JPG manhunt 2011-07-17 15-37-19-26.JPG manhunt 2011-07-17 15-39-59-50.JPG manhunt 2011-07-17 15-42-06-79.JPG manhunt 2011-07-17 15-42-32-78.JPG|An officer with a Sniper Rifle on top on Chips Casino manhunt 2011-07-17 15-42-43-04.JPG manhunt 2011-07-17 15-43-33-40.JPG manhunt 2011-07-17 16-31-15-48.JPG|A CCPD officer (left) and a member of S.W.A.T. (right) logo.png|A badge where it can be seen on each cop's caps. The letters are unreadable. Trivia *They are the only "gang" to not have masks as a part of their uniform, excluding the S.W.A.T team members. *The Carcer City Police Department is not modeled after any specific Police Department as some would like to suggest.The uniforms they wear are not identifiable, but the cars they use are stereotypical "panda cars" found in many American cities. *The police also seem to be a bit under-equipped. By 2003, no patrol officer in a major city would take on the duties of a special weapons unit (i.e. the sniper on the casino rooftop); their cars are extremely old, having probably been out of production since the late 1980s, considering that GTA games set from 1992 onward featured much more recent models in large cities; and their equipment is non-standardized, with some officers still carrying revolvers despite them being considered obsolete by most standards since the 1990s. *The models of the CCPD and SWAT officers and their vehicles are reused from Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Vice City, but with noticeable differences. *Cash kills a total of 68 CCPD officers in three scenes they appear in. Navigation Category:Police Category:hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt